


Around the Campfire

by amberhan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Kingfield - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, but not so much, dwight is virgin, including the killers, other characters may appear in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberhan/pseuds/amberhan
Summary: Moments of peace (and boredom) around the campfire made survivors spend their time pretty unconcerned while waiting for the next trial.In one of those meetings, the subject that Dwight Fairfield always avoided, even in his life before that place, came up: sex.Everyone ended up revealing about their craziest sexual experiences, except Claudette and Feng Min, who turned out to be asexual.  It would have been easier for Dwight Fairfield to have said he was asexual too, but he would be lying.  Dwight was not asexual... he was just a virgin.'I... I actually never... uhm, never had it...'No one had noticed, but on the other side of the campfire, another survivor got very amused by that.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 35
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been ages since I posted something here! Well, now I’m kinda into Kingfield so I wrote this chapter. I don’t know if I will finish this because I don’t have a defined story yet, I’m writing just for fun, but I hope you can enjoy it as well, and hopefully I’ll continue this story and give it a conclusion.
> 
> It will be a bit slow burn, not so much, but it will take a while before we get there ;D
> 
> (English is not my first language so I’m sorry about probable mistakes!)

\- The Virgin -

* * *

Everyone had already become great friends at that point, or a big family even. Who knows how long it had been since it all started. Months, years, decades? It didn't matter anymore, because 'time' was something that didn't seem to exist in that place.

It wasn't as if they were going to die of hunger or thirst - even though some of them had already tried to die that way as a way to escape the Entity, but they failed miserably, as they were simply sent to the Void - but somehow it was necessary to stay healthy, so hunting, fishing, harvesting, collecting water, etc, became a routine for them, and also a way to keep them busy. And when they weren't in a trial, or hunting, fishing, or doing anything else useful, they liked to hang around that _damn_ campfire. There was a strange feeling of peace that survivors enjoyed.

Dwight Fairfield was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the tree behind him, with one knee bent and the arm on the same side resting on it, while he looked absently at the flames, wondering - as he did it every day - how they could escape from that endless situation.

'Thinking ‘bout me?'

Suddenly a thick, husky voice with a strong British accent made Dwight blink a couple of times before looking away.

'Huh?' - Dwight said, looking to the side, a little lost and surprised.

The newcomer laughed slightly as he settled to sit next to Dwight.

'Just messin’ with ya.' - He said, finally sitting down next to the brunette.

'Oh, haha...’ - Dwight said, giggling a bit, looking back at the fire.

David King. Oh, King. A manly, manly man, one who exuded testosterone. Someone quite the opposite of Dwight. Strong, brute, unafraid... but still, as kind as Claudette Morel was with plants.

'Here, take it.'

The Briton's voice made Dwight blink again and look back at the man.

'What is this?' - He asked, looking at the mug that David was giving to him, then looked back at David.

'Tea. Claudette made using some medicinal herbs that she found near the river. She said it helps heal wounds more quickly.’ - King said, looking at Dwight, waiting for him to take it while taking a sip of his own tea that was on his other hand.

'Oh.' - Dwight blinked a few times, slightly surprised, looking back at the mug. - 'Thank you.' - He said smiling, blushing his cheeks a bit, taking the mug.

'Don't worry, I've had it before, and unfortunately we don’t get high.' - King said joking, after taking a sip, laughing lightly, looking at the fire again.

Dwight laughed, and then took a sip.

'Oh, it's good. It looks like red fruit tea or something.' - Said the nervous leader.

'Isn’t it? It's not beer, but it serves.' - David said, blowing the smoke from his tea lightly, before taking another sip. - 'You looked thoughtful. What were you thinkin’ about?’ - David asked after taking another sip, looking back at Dwight, curious.

The Brit's presence at his side was so intense that made Dwight forget what he was thinking about.

'I uhm...' - Dwight said, looking at the flames, for a moment trying to remember. - 'Oh. I was wondering if there is any way to see this place from a higher place. I mean, I know that there is a limit in this forest that the Entity doesn’t allow us to get through, but I would like to have a view from above, to know if there is anything beyond the limit.’

'Hmm, good question.' - Said David, now thoughtful too, looking back at the flames. - 'This forest is practically flat, up until now we have never found any hills or somethin’... and our base is much lower than the trees. Unless... ' - He paused for a moment. Dwight looked back at David curiously. - 'Jake already tried to climb one of the trees, didn't he?' - David continued, looking back at Dwight.

'He did. But he couldn't see anything other than other trees... he would have to climb a much higher tree to get a peripheral view.' - Dwight said thoughtfully, looking back at the fire, taking a sip of tea.

'That’s true.' - David said, sighing, looking back at the flames. - 'What if we built a tower?' - He said a little excited, looking back at Dwight, as if he had a brilliant idea.

'We've done this before... countless times before you came here.' - Dwight said, sighing. - 'Whenever we were reaching the height of the trees, a very strong storm always occurred and destroyed all our work. Every time. Damn Entity.' - He said, frowning, remembering the frustration they had gone through at that time.

David just stared at Dwight in silence, noticing his frustration, so he just looked down, took a sip of his tea and looked back at the fire. Sometimes it felt like there was no way out... and Dwight was starting to believe that.

'You will find a way, Dwight.' - Said David, looking back at Dwight.

Dwight blinked a few times and looked at David.

'You always do. Just keep thinking.' - Said the Brit, smiling as he winked.

The American just laughed lightly, looking away, feeling his face flush slightly. David was the best with his words. He always made Dwight feel better and motivated again. Dwight was glad to have a friend like David. _Friend, huh?_ Dwight actually had a huge crush on David, but he kept it a secret. Even though they've known each other for a long time since they met in that place, Dwight never had the courage to approach David in that way, for fear that he might get away... so he allowed himself to enter the friendzone, where at least, he could always be on King's side.

Claudette soon arrived at the campfire with a tray of several mugs, along with Jake, who helped her carry the rest of the mugs. They distributed it to everyone else. Dwight flushed his face instantly, realizing that David had brought the tea just for him, before everyone else. _What?_ The nerd mentally wondered, feeling a pounding in his heart. But he soon came back to himself, telling him that he was being deluded into thinking that that kindness could be _something else_. The fact was that each of them, naturally, had someone with whom they got closer than the others, such as the trio Claudette, Jake and Feng, or the beautiful duo Yui and Kate, or the group of old uncles Bill, Ash, Ace and Tapp, etc. And in Dwight's case, even though he and Claudette were very close friends, he ended up getting close to David too. It was unexpected, since he would never befriend someone like David in his previous life... it wasn't like he didn't want to, it was just a matter of where he would meet him. _But nothing more than that, right?_

'Wait...' - David said suddenly. Dwight just looked at him again. - 'Actually, this tea is a little different from the other time I had it. Hey, Claudette, did you put something different in the tea?' - He asked, looking at the lady.

'Yes, I did! I found some fruits near the river, and since I saw some animals feeding on it, I decided to try it! And they are tasty, so I put them in the tea as well!’ - Said Morel, sitting next to Dwight.

'Oh I see. It really is tasty!' - Said David, taking another sip.

'Isn’t it?'

A few minutes passed and something about that tea was not right... everyone started acting like they were drunk, including Dwight. Certainly there was an element in that fruit that had an alcohol-like effect, and they only found out about it after several sips of the tea.

'... And we were caught by the police... still naked! Hahaha!’ - Said Jeff, laughing out loud.

Everyone laughed. Dwight laughed lightly, certainly uncomfortable with the subject... sex. _Oh why?_ He asked himself mentally. And he was even more uncomfortable when David went out to take a piss, and Claudette ended up sleeping right there on the ground, leaving Dwight alone in that situation. And to make matters worse, it was his turn to tell them about _that_...

'Hey, Dwight! What about you? What was the craziest sex you've ever had??’ - Ace asked, curious.

'Huh?? M-me??' - He asked surprised while laughing nervously, blushing.

'Yes! Tell us!'

'I bet you hooked up with your boss's wife!’ - Jane said, laughing.

‘What?? No!’ - He replied, kind of desperate. After all, Dwight would never do such thing. Jane and the others just laughed.

'I uhm...' - Dwight started to get slightly nervous, putting his hand behind his neck as a way to calm his anxiety, but at the same time, something wasn't stopping him from talking about it as he usually would. Probably the tea. - 'Well... actually I...' - For a moment, he remembered that he was a 28-year-old guy (or at least he was until he arrived in that forest, because who knows how long it had been) that had never had a girlfriend, or better... a boyfriend, and let alone had sex in his life. This embarrassed him for a moment, but the fact that David was not present, and the effect of the drink was knocking, encouraged him to speak.

'I uhm... actually... I never... I never had it...' - He said finally, laughing lightly at himself.

'A virgin! This is so Dwight!’ - Meg said, mocking.

‘What??’ - Asked the boy, looking at Meg from the other side of the campfire. At this moment he saw David returning, sitting next to Meg, looking at him with a slight smile on his face, looking a little surprised but with a slight amused smile on his face. Dwight felt his face flush brutally and instantly looked away.

‘Aww you’re such a baby!’ - Said Jane, placing both hands on her chest, as if it was something super cute.

'Ha ha. Funny.' - Dwight said, rolling his eyes, laughing lightly. He wasn't angry, he was just joking like everyone else was doing.

‘So you’re like Claudette and Feng?’ - Nea asked, curious. - 'I mean, are you asexual?'

'Uhm... not really...' - Dwight replied thoughtfully. - 'I think I just didn't have the opportunity.'

' _Yet_.' - Completed David.

Dwight just widened his eyes in surprise and looked at David. Everyone laughed, but no one noticed the flirting look David was giving him. The boy felt his heart beat strongly at that moment, his face should have looked like a strawberry and a slight pressure on his low areas made him sigh, but his anxiety soon made him look away, and he just laughed hard, trying to calm himself down. _It must have been just my impression..._

Everyone was already sleeping in their rooms in that huge wooden house they had built over the years using tree trunks and materials they were able to collect from trials. Every time a new survivor arrived, they added another room, so the house was huge. Dwight was lying on his makeshift bed, two columns of two pallets on the floor and a mattress they had taken from the asylum on them. He was restless, moving from side to side, trying to sleep. But his thoughts always returned to David, remembering the way the Brit had looked at him. _What was that, David..._ he wondered, frustrated. Dwight knew he was bad at reading people, but something made him think that David might be interested in him... even if just a little. _No! No, no, Dwight, stop being delusional... David has always been like that, full of charm in his jokes, it's just the way he is... I guess..._ Dwight just forced his eyes to close, and eventually, the sleep came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here! Thank you everyone who gave kudos and commented in the first chapter, really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter <3

  
  
\- Soaked -

* * *

Now that everyone knew he was a virgin, Dwight felt more at ease when they talked about sex. It was as if he no longer had to hide this fact from his friends. Some made fun of him but never disrespected him for it, which made him happy to have told them. And to tell you the truth, it wasn’t something so important to worry about, compared to the huge problem that everyone was in.

'Have you ever kissed before?' - David asked, curious, while sitting on a rock in the riverbed, doing laundry, barefoot, with his pants folded up to his knee and shirtless.

'David, just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean that I have never done anything at all.' - Said Dwight, laughing, also washing his clothes, next to David, also barefoot and with his pants folded up to the knee but not shirtless.

David laughed and looked at Dwight beside him.

'But have you?'

Dwight was briefly silent, remembering the few times he had kissed someone.

'I have.' - Finally said.

'How far have you gone with someone?'

Dwight just stopped doing what he was doing and looked at his friend, with a raised eyebrow.

'Someone is very curious here, huh?' - He said laughing, with an ironic tone, trying very hard to keep his gaze on the Englishman's face, because that body, oh that body was too sexy not to look.

David just shrugged, laughing, and went back to looking at the clothes he was rubbing.

'I don't know, it depends on what you consider to be a virgin. For me, for example, if you’ve ever had oral sex, you’re not a virgin.’

'Oh.' - Dwight got a little surprised by that. It was unexpected from David, as the Englishman seemed to be very sexual, like a predator, and knowing that he had this slightly conservative view, revealed a different side of him. This left Dwight thoughtful as he went back to doing his laundry. - 'For me it's kind of the same. If the person has already had some kind of direct sexual contact with another person, well, that means that they have already experienced sex in some way, then they’re no longer like, a total virgin.'

David soon stopped doing what he was doing and looked back at Dwight.

‘So you never crossed the line, huh?’

Dwight flushed his face, and began to do the laundry vigorously.

'I have never had direct contact with any genitalia other than mine, if that's what you're asking.’ - He said embarrassed, but at the same time in a joking tone, as if mocking himself, even though it was true. - ‘But I already touched someone's low parts over the clothes while we were making out.' - Revealed the brunette, surprised at himself for having said something so intimate in such an impulsive way. Somehow he wanted David to know that he was not a saint, that he could be a little cheeky too...

'Oh, wow.' - Said David surprised, raising his eyebrows. - 'Did you get slapped in the face after that?'

Dwight just laughed and looked back at his friend.

'No.'

'So you had an opportunity there.'

'Well, yes... but I got nervous and...' - Dwight paused and sighed, doing the laundry again. - 'I just ran away. I didn't feel I was ready.’

'Oh I see. She got upset?' - Asked David, doing the laundry again.

'Uhm...' - Dwight stopped and looked at David again. For a moment Dwight didn't know whether to tell the truth, but at the same time he didn't want to hide the fact that he was gay to David. _Should I tell him? What if he stops being my friend because of that? I wouldn’t bear it... but... if he does, it means he's a jerk... so fuck it._ \- 'It was a guy.'

David stopped doing his laundry and looked at Dwight beside him, a little surprised.

'Oh. He got upset?'

David seemed to have had no negative reaction to this fact, and it relieved Dwight.

'Well, he was kind of aroused... and I never saw him again after that so...' - Dwight said, looking away, feeling a little embarrassed as he went back to washing his shirt.

'Oh, poor guy, you probably left him jerking off his hand all night!' - Said David unfiltered, laughing.

Dwight opened his eyes wide, opening his mouth in surprise at the daring comment his crush said, and looked back at him.

‘Geez, David!’ - Dwight said laughing. - ‘That was so unnecessary!’

David laughed out loud, closing his eyes as he placed a hand on his well defined abdomen, laughing over and over.

'Oh my God, King... I already felt bad I left him that way, now I feel worse!' - Said the nerd laughing.

David tried to stop laughing, but Dwight's reaction of indignation was too pure.

‘Stop laughing, you moron!’ - Dwight said, also laughing horribly, taking the shirt he was washing and just slapped David on the back with it, getting him soaked.

‘Oi!’ - David quickly took the shirt he was washing and did the same with Dwight, soaking it all up.

‘Fuck you!’ - Dwight said, laughing, hitting David again, wetting the English even more.

‘No, fuck you!’ - David stood up, and then he just threw a lot of water at Dwight.

The American gaped at that and then got up quickly and kicked a lot of water towards David. It soon became a game of splashing water and whipping each other with wet clothes. They looked like two children playing. And for some time, they felt like children, as if they were free and without problems.

During the game Dwight stepped on a slippery stone and ended up falling forward, knocking over David who was in front of him, falling on him.

'Ouch!' - Both said.

When Dwight opened his eyes he soon realized that he was lying on top of David, that their faces were very close and that their bodies were touching. If it weren't for the wet shirt Dwight was wearing, they would be skin to skin, and that left the nerd slightly aroused. He let out a shaky breath when he realized this. David opened his eyes and smiled amusedly. They exchanged looks for a while. David soon bit his own bottom lip and looked at Dwight's wet mouth. _That was damn hot, what the fuck??_ This made the nerd take a deep breath, feeling an intense heat rise in his chest making him look to David's wet and kissable mouth as well. Everything there seemed to be favorable for Dwight to finally reveal what he felt for David, even though he was not good at reading people's romantic / sexual signs, his heart was beating fast as if it were telling him to say it.

‘David...’ - Dwight started. - 'I-'

_'...And then we can use these fruits as bait for fish and some squirrels...'_

Dwight's eyes widened when he heard voices near the river and he stood up immediately, walking away from David, a little scared. The Englishman just sat down, but remained where he was.

'S-sorry!! Are you... are you okay? I mean, did you get hurt?’ - Dwight asked, his face flushed and his expression worried, looking at David.

'I'm fine.' - Said David, getting up. - 'And you?'

'I’m... I'm fine.'

'You dropped it.' - David showed the glasses that Dwight dropped when he stood up suddenly, and approached him. Dwight's heart accelerated again as he approached, but stood there. David then simply put the glasses on Dwight’s face gently, giving a light caress on his cheek with his thumb right after. - ‘Better go change your clothes or you’re gonna catch a cold, yeah?’ - Said King, smiling and winking, leaving soon after, leaving Dwight standing there, without reaction on the riverbed.

_What the hell was that?? Am I in heaven??_ He thought, placing his hand on his own cheek where David had caressed.

Dwight's thoughts were soon interrupted when Claudette and Jane reached the riverbed, asking him what the hell had happened there that he was all wet. Dwight spent a long time trying to explain, cursing David for leaving him alone in that situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I can’t believe I’m actually continuing this story, thanks for your comments and kudos, they encourage me to keep going and I’m enjoying writing it more than I thought lol This chapter is bit longer and there’s a bit angst, but everything is gonna be fine soon :)

  
\- The Locker-

* * *

Dwight wouldn't have noticed if Claudette hadn't told him. The fact was that after Dwight revealed himself to be a virgin, David became more protective towards him, and in some way possessive even. Claudette realized this when they were all around the fire again, listening to Kate and Yui sing. Dwight was sitting on the floor between Claudette and Jake, and David simply came over and asked if he could sit there, right where Jake was. Jake gave the space to David without question, as he was too distracted by those beautiful voices. Claudette thought that was strange as there was space to sit on the other side of Jake. On another occasion, Adam was helping Dwight to load some logs for the construction of Zarina Kassir’s room, the newest survivor who had arrived there. David, who was in charge of helping Claudette collect that week's fruit - since they all organized themselves week by week, alternating their responsibilities, so no one would get overcharged by doing the same job - simply stopped doing what he was doing the moment he saw Adam helping Dwight to catch the logs he had accidentally dropped. King simply ran over to them and helped them, always standing between Dwight and Adam for some reason. And there were countless other occasions that made Claudette realize this.

'Are you sure?' - Asked Dwight, frowning as he scratched his head, trying to remember those facts.

'I am absolutely sure. He practically doesn't let any other man come near you, Dwight!'- Said Claudette, as she finished wiping off the improvised metal and wood dishes they had crafted for meals.

'But... but why would he do that?' - Dwight asked, taking the plate that Claudette had wiped to store on the shelf.

Claudette just lifted her shoulders, placing the cloth over the chair.

'He's being protective towards you.' - She said.

'But protecting me from other guys? Why is that?' - Asked the nerd, after storing all the dishes, looking back at Claudette.

'Really, Dwight? You have no idea?' - Asked Claudette, raising an eyebrow.

'Uhm... no? I mean... it doesn't make sense...'

'It makes total sense.'

'It would only make sense if he’s interested in me-' - _Oh dammit_. He thought, looking in surprise at Claudette, who just nodded. - 'No, wait... it can't be...'

'He's making sure that no other man steals you from him.' - Said Claudette, winking.

'It- it can't be... It's just the way he is, I mean, he is always looking out for me...' - Dwight said, blushing his face.

'Well, he's not just looking out for you... he's practically shielding you now, Dwight.'

'Well... maybe ... but, by chance, if that's true... then why just now?'

'You said he didn't know you were gay until the other day, right? Maybe now that he knows... well... he has a green light to act, huh?'

Dwight felt his heart flutter.

'B-but I don’t even know if he’s into guys as well...'

Claudette just laughed.

'Dwight, dear, he’s into guys, girls, non binary... I don’t think he cares about it.'

'Oh, this is so David... B-but don't give me false hopes, Claudette!' - Dwight said, bringing his hand to his mouth, biting his nails with nervousness and anticipation.

Claudette rolled her eyes.

'You’re such a virgin, Dwight.'

'What??'

'Just tell him what you feel.' - She said, shrugging her shoulders again.

Dwight sighed, crossing his arms. Thinking about it made him nervous.

'I’m afraid he will walk away if he knows I’m interested in him... I mean... I’m fine the way it is, we being friends.'

'If he really is your friend, he won’t walk away. The worst that can happen is that he will reject you romantically, give you time and space until things are settled, and then approach you again as a friend.'

Dwight sighed again, looking down thoughtfully. Just thinking that it could happen, gave his chest a squeeze.

'Maybe I'm just a coward, Claudette.'

Morel spent a while looking at her friend, feeling a little sorry to have said such a thing, after all, Dwight barely knew what love was yet, much less what rejection was.  
  
'Listen.' - Claudette stopped and put a hand on her friend's shoulders. Dwight looked back at the lady. - 'If you want to know if he is interested in you without revealing what you feel... try to be more proactive.'

'Proactive?'

'Yes.' - Claudette soon put both hands on her waist. - 'Do the same thing he is doing to you. If he doesn't let any man come near you, do the same with him, discreetly. What I mean is... just make a move.'

'Oh I see... But I-'

'Don’t. No more _‘but I’_ thing. Stop being such a virgin, Dwight.'

'But I am a virgin.'

'Yeah, but stop being a virgin here, in your head, and start being more daring.' - Said Claudette pointing at her own head.

'Hmm...' - Muttered Dwight. Claudette was also a virgin, but unlike him, it was by her choice and she was much smarter than him about these things, so he always talked to her about it. And she was always right. - 'Yeah... I think you're right... I'll try.'

'Just follow that line and see what happens. If he responds in a negative way, then just remain friends... otherwise, well... you will know what to do.'

Dwight laughed lightly.

'I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Miss Morel.'

'My pleasure, Mr Fairfield.'

They just smiled and gave each other a warm hug.

* * *

Dwight was running desperately around the Macmillan Estate. Evan Macmillan, or better known as the Trapper, had been chasing him for a few minutes, but eventually he would catch up. Four generators had already been repaired, and Claudette and Jake were working on one that was in the killer's shack. David was healing himself somewhere.

Dwight was not very good in chasings, so he kept dropping all the pallets he found along the way. When he turned a corner, suddenly someone pulled him by the arm, making him hide behind a wall.

'Shhh!' - Whispered David, still holding Dwight's arm.

Dwight was surprised to see David there, but at the same time relieved to know that he was fine, still hurt, but safe. Dwight soon nodded quickly, remaining completely silent.

David pointed to a locker that was a few feet away from them, Dwight nodded again and they both walked silently over there. King pointed to the locker, telling Dwight to hide there.

'But what about you?' - Dwight whispered.

'I'll be fine, just hide in there.' - David whispered.

'No! You hide, you’re still wounded!' - Dwight said pointing to David’s injured leg, in a loud voice, accidentally.

'Shhh!!' - Said David, covering Dwight's mouth with his hand.

Dwight's eyes widened and he looked in the direction the trapper was hovering. Without thinking, David opened the door and led them both into the locker.

That place was certainly not made for two people, especially when one of them was a big, muscle guy. Dwight was leaning his back against the wall of the locker while David was in front of him, facing him, his back to the door, his hand still covering his mouth. David looked back through the small cracks in the closet door, seeing where the killer was. Dwight felt stuck in that position, but it wasn't bad.

The trapper soon arrived there. They both stopped breathing. The killer walked around the area a few times, but soon Claudette and Jake finished the generator, causing the trapper to move toward the gate. Dwight and David sighed with relief.

'Let's wait a little while to make sure he is away.' - Said David, looking at Dwight, finally taking out his hand over his mouth, resting both hands on the wall behind Dwight, leaving the boy in between his arms.

'All right.' - Dwight said, turning his face to the side the moment David turned his to look at him, feeling trapped being there. But Dwight did it just because he was extremely embarrassed, because in fact he was happy to be able to be so close to David again.

Dwight could feel David's warm breath on his exposed side of the neck, could feel the heat of his body and he could smell David's scent entering his nostrils from the proximity. It was a woody scent, and who knows how he smelled so good. It was like an overdose of David. This made Dwight shiver all over his body, making him take a deep breath and close his eyes in an attempt to control himself. It was a mixture of nervousness and pleasure, and it was making him anxious. He moved his body a little, trying his hardest not to have an erection there.

'Are you okay?' - Asked the Brit, noticing Dwight's heavy breathing.

_Shit_. Dwight thought, opening his eyes again.

'Y-yeah...' - Replied the boy, stuttering. - 'It's a bit tight here, isn’t it?' - He said laughing nervously, trying to find an excuse for his anxiety.

'Oh I'm sorry.' - Said David, trying to step back a little to give Dwight more space.

'No, no! It's okay!' - Dwight said, missing the closeness and acted without thinking, instinctively grabbing the big man's waist and pulling him close again, looking at him face to face.

At that moment, their groins touched and their lips almost did. They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment in surprise. David sighed through his mouth, surprised by that gesture.

'Dammit, Dwight...' - David said a little breathlessly, whispering. - 'This way I can’t hold myself...'

'S-sorry!' - Said the little boy, not knowing what to do, letting go of David's waist, noticing the boldness, blushing his face violently, turning his face to the side, thinking that David was talking about the wound. _What the fuck did I just do?? I didn't even think..._

'Don't be sorry...' - Said David still whispering. He soon brought one hand up to Dwight's chin, held it gently with his fingertips, and gently moved to make the nerd turn his head to look him in the face again.

Dwight was surprised by that, and felt his face turning red again, but slowly turned his face, following David's touch until he was face to face with him, looking back into those brown eyes. They both looked at each other for a moment. David soon shifted his gaze to Dwight's mouth, still holding his chin, and slowly approached his face, as if to kiss him.

Dwight felt his heart beat strongly with that, and faster each time David's mouth came closer to his. He then remembered what Claudette had said to him the other day, that David could be into him as well... and that moment seemed to confirm that. _Is this really happening?_

Fairfield just closed his eyes in anticipation, feeling the heat getting closer and closer, his breath deepening and he felt his whole body shiver with every millimeter David approached... but when their lips were about to touch, an alarm sounded, causing Dwight to open his eyes and David instinctively move his face away.

David took a deep breath, as did Dwight, and it took a few seconds for them to react.

'We, ahem... we should probably go... the gates are already open...' - Said David, turning his face to the side, a little breathless, opening the locker door.

'S-sure...' - Dwight replied, also breathless, even a little dizzy.

David seemed to have restrained himself so much that he moved considerably away from Dwight when he came out of the locker. This left Dwight a little confused, wondering if he had done something wrong that made David walk away. Well, the alarm certainly scared him, but he could still be around. Dwight had done nothing wrong, and nothing right. He had done absolutely nothing, and that was the problem.

_I'm such an idiot._

Dwight realized at that moment that this was actually the problem all along... acting like a plant, not responding to David's actions, always thinking it was because David was being a good friend. But at that point, Dwight could no longer make that friend excuse, because after that kiss attempt... it was clear that David was interested in him. This caused a certain euphoria but at the same time a slight pain, as Dwight realized that David had tried to approach him numerous times, and that he didn’t reciprocate any of them. If Dwight continued to do so, David would surely get tired one day and would eventually stop trying. _Please don't stop trying... I just don't know what to do... but don't stop trying_... Dwight thought, looking at David walking in front of him, feeling a tightness in his chest, like a pain in his soul, not sure what to do.

Dwight soon remembered the conversation with Claudette again, remembering that she had told him to be more proactive. He took a deep breath and felt a heat rise in his chest by the nervousness and excitement at the same time. As if it were a light at the end of the tunnel, he created the courage to act, after all, he didn't want to miss this opportunity... he didn't want to miss David.

'Hey, don't run away from me, King!' - Dwight said impulsively, without thinking too much, approaching David, who was limping because of the wound in his leg, and simply took one of his arms and put it around his neck and held him around his waist with the other hand, as if it were a half hug, to help him walk.

David looked at Dwight surprised at his side, but then smiled.

'Thank you.' - Said the big guy.

Dwight smiled, continuing to look ahead, feeling his heart beat strongly in his chest.

'You won't get rid of me that easy.' - Said the nerd, surprised at himself for being so... proactive. - 'Not after _that_.'

The _almost kiss_ , Dwight was talking about. David got surprised by that, and laughed lightly, amused by it, and somehow, hopeful again.

'Oh yeah? So I say the same to you, Fairfield.'

'Deal.' - Said the boy, smiling.

David laughed lightly and simply brought his face closer and placed a tender kiss on the top of Dwight's head. The boy's heart pounded strongly, blushing his face again, making him hold David's waist a little harder, as if approving the kiss, smiling shyly. David smiled at the reaction and looked ahead again.

They soon found Jake and Claudette at the gate, who ran to help the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY it took this long to update, I’m so sorryyyy! I was super busy these weeks, and still am, but I got some time to finish this chapter and post it! If you’re still following this story, thank you SO MUCH! I love your comments and kudos! I’ll do my best to update it as much as I can, because I love writing it and I love my boys, so I hope you understand and enjoy the chapter!

\- Bond -

* * *

After the trial, Claudette, Jake, David and Dwight went back to the campfire. Dwight helped David sit on the log while Claudette prepared the items to bandage David's leg and Jake separated the best items they had collected.

'How are you feeling?' - Dwight asked David, worried about him.

'I'm fine. It's just a scratch.' - King replied, smiling, finding cute Dwight's concern.

'You will need some stitches, David, the cut was deep.' - Claudette said, taking the items to treat David's leg.

'Nah, it's ok.' - Said David, looking at Claudette. - 'I don't even feel pain- OUCH!' - King simply shouted when Claudette put alcohol on the wound.

Jake suppressed a laugh while fiddling with the items in the toolbox, Dwight got even more concerned and Claudette got startled by the reaction, stopping touching the wound.

'Dammit, what kind of product is this? It burns like hell!' - David complained.

'It's just alcohol, David.' - Said Claudette, patiently waiting to start treating the wound.

'Omg, hold on, it will end soon.’ - Said Dwight, holding David's hand.

David looked at his hand that Dwight just held and then looked at him. He instantly calmed down.

'I feel better now.' - Said David, smiling. Dwight smiled back.

'So... can I?' - Asked Claudette, just wanting to finish it soon.

'Yeah, I’m sorry.' - David said looking at Claudette. - 'Please, go ahead.'

'Okay.' - Claudette then applied local anesthesia and cleaned the wound again before starting to stitch it.

Dwight took his gaze to his friend, watching her heal the wound, while David looked back at him. Dwight felt the look on him and looked back at David. The Brit smiled and gave him a charming wink. Dwight flushed his face instantly, feeling a throbbing in his chest, so he just smiled shyly, looking away. _Are we flirting? I hope we are..._ Dwight thought, feeling a slight joy at the thought.

'You are so damn cute, Dwight. Did you know that?' - David said suddenly.

'What?' - This took Dwight by surprise. He looked at David in shock, feeling his face heat up even more, especially since David had said that in front of other people, and it made him extremely embarrassed, making him turn his face in the opposite direction, giving a nervous laugh as he took his free hand to his nape, then massaging it in an attempt to calm down. _Why did he say that in front of everyone else? What... what should I do?_

Claudette just raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself, amused by that as she closed the wound. Jake didn't seem to notice, as he was focused on the tools.

'I'll finish it in a minute.' - She said, amused.

'Oh it's okay, take your time.' - David said, looking back at Claudette, amused by the fact she got the mood. - 'I have waited for so long, I can wait a bit more.'

Dwight just looked a little confused at David.

'Wait for what?' - Asked the nerd.

David laughed lightly and looked at Dwight.

'You'll see.' - He said.

Dwight just got even more confused, while Claudette laughed to herself, shaking her head as she finished closing the stitches.

After a few minutes Claudette finally finished closing the wound. She cleaned the area and bandaged David’s leg.

'Finished!' - Said Morel, putting the items in the medical kit. - 'Probably by tomorrow it will be completely healed.'

'Thank you, Claudette.' - Said David.

'No problem.'

'This wound would probably take a few days to get better in our world. The healing speed here is insane...' - Dwight pointed, still holding David's hand.

'Everything in this place is insane.' - Completed David.

'Indeed.' - Claudette agreed. - 'Well, I'm sorry, guys, but I have to go see Bill. I need to change his bandages from the wound he got from the early trial.' - Claudette said, quickly taking Jake's arm, who was separating the best items from the toolbox and pulled him up, making him stand up. - 'And Jake will come with me to help me.'

'Wait, what?!' - Jake said, oblivious to the situation, confused, trying to get back to the toolbox that was on the floor.

'I can't carry Bill on my own, I need your help.' - Said Claudette, practically dragging Jake with her.

'Jake is busy with the tools, I can help you.' - Dwight said innocently, letting go of David's hand, rising from the log.

'You stay there, Dwight!' - Said Claudette, pointing at the log. - 'Seriously, everything is fine. Come on, Jake.'

'Wait, what the hell??' - Jake just disappeared from sight with Claudette in the middle of the forest.

'Wha-' - Dwight just stared confusedly at the forest where Claudette and Jake disappeared from view.

'She wanted to leave us alone.' - Said David.

Dwight blushed at the information and turned to look at David.

'R-really?'

David just laughed lightly.

'You really are so damn cute.'

'W-what, I...' - Dwight was not used to such praise.

'Just come and sit here.' - Said David, tapping the log where he was sitting, inviting Dwight to sit down next to him again.

'O-ok then.' - Dwight soon returned to sit next to David, feeling strangely shy, a little lost in the situation, looking at the floor.

David simply shortened the distance by moving closer, making their thighs to touch. Dwight felt his heart pounding at the touch, making him take a deep breath.

'Do you remember when I got here?' - David started, looking at the fire.

Dwight looked at David briefly, confused by the sudden subject, but just looked at the fire, remembering the first time he saw David.

'How could I forget that?' - Said the nerd laughing lightly, feeling nostalgic with the memory. - 'You came right at me, grabbing my collar, threatening to punch me if I didn't tell you what the hell this place was and why you were here, as if I knew the answer. I almost pissed my pants!'

Both laughed out loud, remembering the first time they met.

'I was such an asshole... I will never forgive myself for being so rude to you at that time.' - Said David laughing, making a facepalm, ashamed of such an attitude. - 'I'm really sorry...'

Dwight just laughed.

'You’ve apologized about this a million times, David, and you know I forgive you.'

'Yeah, I know. But that’s the point.'

Dwight looked at David beside him again, a little confused and curious.

'You always treated me with decency... you were always kind to me.'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

David looked at Dwight beside him.

'You had a thousand reasons not to be...' - David looked at the fire again. - 'I was angry, all the time... I never helped with chores, argued with everybody... but you were always there, Dwight... always there for me, even though I was a jerk.'

'Believe me, I know what a real jerk is. And you’ve never been one.'

David gave a light laugh looking at the fire.

'Well, thanks?'

Dwight laughed lightly.

'You made people like me here, I don’t even know how...' - He continued. - 'You gave me true friends that I would never have in my past life... a family that I never had.'

'All I did was make them see what I saw, David...' - Dwight said, smiling as David looked back at him. - 'A tough guy with a kind heart.'

David smiled back.

'You are the best, Dwight.'

Dwight laughed sheepishly, looking away to the fire.

'I'm not...'

'Yes, you are.' - David soon put his hand on the boy's nape, making Dwight look at him again. - 'You are for me.'

Dwight felt his heart go warm when he heard that, making his cheeks flush as his heart pounded in his chest. Fairfield had never felt that he was important to anyone... but at that moment, Dwight felt that he was special to someone. To David.

Even though it was no longer a surprise for either of them, Dwight felt it was the right time to finally say what he felt to David.

'I... I think at this point you already know but...' - Dwight took a deep breath, looking away at the log they were sitting on. He paused for a moment, building up the courage to say what had been accumulating in his heart for years. - 'I've been interested in you for a long time...' - Dwight felt his face and ears heat up, his heart felt like it would come out of his mouth making him close his eyes and take a deep breath to control his nervousness, but he kept talking. - 'I'm sorry for never saying anything to you... I just didn't want to ruin our friendship.'

_Done. It’s finally done. I said it._ But Dwight kept his eyes closed, as if he didn't want to see David's reaction.

David smiled gently.

'This would never ruin our friendship, Dwight.' - Said the Brit. Dwight soon opened his eyes again and looked at David, who had a kind expression on his face. - 'Even if it was just one-sided, I would remain on your side no matter what. You are my friend and you always will be.'

Hearing those words made Dwight calmer, realizing that, regardless of the outcome, David would still be there, as he always did. Fairfield just smiled, feeling grateful to have David as a friend.

'But...' - David continued, squeezing slightly Dwight’s nape that he was holding. Dwight felt a slight pang in his heart, afraid of what he was going to say. - 'I don't want to be just your friend, Dwight. If you know what I mean.' - David said with a wink and a slight charming smile at the corner of his mouth.

Dwight opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find words to say anything. After the locker incident, it was no surprise that David was also interested in him, but hearing David somehow confess that made Dwight extremely happy and still surprised, not knowing what to do.

'I-I... I don't know what to say...' - Said the nerd looking at the floor, feeling his face heat up violently, laughing nervously.

'You don't have to say anything.' - David said laughing. - 'Just look at me.'

King soon brought his other hand to Fairfield's chin, gently lifting his face. In response, Dwight soon looked back into David's eyes, his heart pounding.

'I just wish it had happened sooner... I should have told you directly before.' - Said David. - 'But you always seemed evasive, so... I didn't want to bother you with that.'

'I'm sorry it looked that way.' - Said Dwight, mesmerized by David's deep eyes. - 'That would never bother me... It was just my, you know, my virginity mode being activated.' - He said jokingly.

David laughed, and Dwight laughed at himself soon after.

'I hope it doesn’t activate now.' - David said jokingly, but at the same time looking flirtatiously at Dwight, looking away to the brunette’s mouth, making a light caress on his lower lip with the thumb from the hand that was holding his chin.

Dwight felt goosebumps run through his body with that touch, making him take a deep breath, looking at David’s mouth as well automatically. He knew what was going to happen... what was _finally_ going to happen. And that made him even more anxious, but in a good way.

David soon began to approach his face slowly, making Dwight's heart beat harder in his chest. With every millimeter David's mouth came close to his, Dwight felt like his heart would jump out of his mouth. _Omg this is really happening_. Dwight thought, as David came closer and closer. When he felt the warmth of David's breath on his lips, Dwight automatically closed his eyes. He felt goosebumps on the back of his neck in anticipation as David closed his eyes as he leaned in for the kiss.

Their lips finally touched. The nerd immediately felt his whole body shiver, making him breathe deeply through his nose as David leaned closer, putting a little more pressure between their mouths. Intense heat appeared in Dwight’s chest while his heart seemed to beat faster and faster. The famous feeling of butterflies in the stomach really seemed to be real, Dwight was feeling it. It was like a barrage of feelings and emotions that made Dwight lost his senses.

When was the last time Dwight had felt this before? In fact... had he ever felt this before? Probably not. This was unprecedented, unique... special. Dwight was dreaming and he never wanted to wake up again.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying a moment they had waited for so long.

They both moved away slowly, taking a breath while their lips were still close. Dwight opened his eyes slowly, feeling dizzy, his whole body was warm and almost muffled by the kiss and his mind seemed to be in ecstasy. David looked at Dwight and smiled slightly, their faces still close.

'That was damn good.' - The Brit whispered.

'It was...' - Dwight agreed, a little breathless, also whispering, almost without the strength to say anything.

They approached again as if they needed to feel each other's lips again, urgently. They both closed their eyes and kissed again. David brought the hand that was on Dwight's chin to behind the back of his neck, pulling Dwight closer, putting more pressure between their lips. This time the kiss was longer, more intimate, as if their souls connected through that kiss. They pulled away, but Dwight barely had the time to recover from the previous kisses, as they soon approached again for a third kiss. This time they both parted their lips to let their tongues touch. David was the first to introduce the tongue into the nerd's mouth, and it instantly gave Dwight goosebumps, an unexpected pleasure when he felt that wet and warm tongue, with a light and fresh mint flavor invading his mouth, making him respond to the kiss, taking his tongue into David's mouth too, sealing their lips, holding the Brit's face with his other hand involuntarily. From there, they both let their tongues dance with each other inside their mouths, alternating the sides that their heads tilted so that their tongues fit even better inside each other's mouths while kissing. They started out slow and sweet, moving and sucking their tongues slowly while their lips were connected. Their hands gently caressed each other on the face and hair. Sweet exchanges of caresses, as if they were taking care of each other, showing how much they cared for each other. They moved their faces slightly away, both still dizzy from the kiss.

'God, this is the best kiss of my life.' - Dwight said, almost out of breath to speak.

'One of the best of mine as well... but I believe the best is still to come...' - David said, also panting, biting his own lower lip, looking back at Dwight's soft pink mouth, wanting to devour it.

They approached again for another kiss, which started with a peck and then with the tongue again. This time it was a little more daring. David intertwined his fingers between Dwight's hair as his other hand went under the nerd's shirt, reaching for his waist, grabbing it, touching his skin. Dwight felt goosebumps all over his body and a heat build up between his legs, making him slightly aroused. Dwight lifted his face slightly to take a breath as David brought his mouth to the side of Dwight's neck. The nerd suddenly felt a hot, wet tongue touch the side of his neck, making him shiver all over again and then he felt a hickey.

'Hmm!' - Dwight moaned sweetly in pleasure, closing his eyes, interlacing his fingers between David's hair, approving it.

'Fuck...' - Whispered David. Dwight's reaction certainly made David _hungry_. And without thinking too much, David instinctively bit the area where he had given a hickey, not enough to hurt him, but enough to leave a mark there.

'Ah!' - Dwight moaned a little louder without meaning to. This was an unexpected pleasure for him. He felt the member between his legs pulse with the bite, making his body warm.

'Dammit... I'm sorry... you just drive me crazy...' - Whispered David, noticing the bite.

'Don’t be sorry... I... I like it...' - Dwight said almost out of breath, looking at David with his eyes half closed, his face flushed, revealing that he was horny.

Seeing Dwight's sweet expression, David immediately kissed him again. A hot and bold kiss, almost on the edge for both of them to have sex right there.

But it was too soon for that. David knew that, especially because, well, Dwight was a virgin. David had to prepare him first, not just physically but mentally too... and that didn't seem to be a good time for that, not yet. The problem now was to be able to stop... _Just a bit more, just a bit more..._ David knew he would have to impose limits at that moment because Dwight was completely lost in the kiss, so much so that he wouldn't even care if he lost his virginity right there with David.

'Dwight...' - David said, with tremendous effort, turning his face to the side.

'What...' - Dwight said, trying to reach David's mouth again to kiss him.

'It's getting late.' - David said, panting, almost dipping back into the kiss, but he stopped and took a deep breath.

'So what?' - Dwight said, breathless and needy, grabbing David's face with both hands, positioning him to kiss him again.

David laughed lightly at the response.

'If we are called up for a trial tomorrow, we will not be prepared.'

'I dont want to sleep.'

'Me neither. But we have to, you know that.'

Dwight just sighed. For some mysterious reason, during sleep, the wounds healed more quickly and health was almost as if it were reseted. And David needed to sleep more than he did, he knew that.

'Fine.' - Dwight said sighing, letting go of David's face.

'I'm sorry, dear, I promise to finish the job next time.' - Said David, winking with an amused smile on his face, caressing Dwight's face.

Dwight stopped and looked at David for a while, a little confused and excited at the same time. _Finish the job? Wait, does he mean..._

'Come.' - David stood up and offered his hand. - 'I’ll take you to your room.'

Dwight blinked a few times and came back to himself and looked at David.

'I think I better get you to your room first.' - Dwight took David's hand and stood up, then put that same arm around his neck for support while holding David's waist with his other hand to help him walk, like in the trial.

'Oh, ok then. I like to be close like that.'

Dwight just laughed lightly and then they both walked slowly to the house. The closeness that was once something that made Dwight nervous, was now something he longed for, something he didn’t even know he needed before that moment. His private part slowly relaxed as they walked, but the attraction he felt for David insanely grew after that.

They soon arrived in David's room. Dwight helped David to sit on his bed and then stood there, in the middle of the room, looking around, not sure if he should leave, if he should stay there to talk a little more... or maybe kiss a little more...

'I uhm...' - Dwight started. - 'I think I'll be going then...'

'Thank you for bringing me here.'

'No problem.'

'Good night kiss?'

Dwight laughed at that and blushed, glad David asked. He approached David again, bending forward to reach his mouth. Both closed their eyes and soon gave a long kiss, with tongue and with light bites on the lips.

'Will you be fine going to your room alone?' - Asked David, sitting on the bed, caressing Dwight’s face, which was still close to his.

'I would rather take you with me, but... well, as you said, we need to sleep so...'

David laughed, amused by that.

'You naughty kid!'

Dwight laughed as he walked away.

'Good night, David.'

'Good night, dear. See ye tomorrow, eh?'

'See ya.'

They smiled at each other again, and then Dwight closed the door, letting David sleep. Dwight turned to go to his room, with a huge smile on his face, with a huge desire to scream in happiness. He went into his room, closed the door and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in the pillow, moving his feet alternately, looking like a teenager in love who just saw their crush. That night would be difficult to sleep... for both of them.


End file.
